


Mirror, Mirror

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Casey Connor/Zeke Tyler - Freeform, M/M, challenge fics, fffc, the faculty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Casey imagines how being friends with Zeke would change his status at school.
Relationships: Casey Connor/Zeke Tyler
Kudos: 4





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #32, mirror.

[ ](https://imgur.com/fAtUj8B)

Casey Connor tried to stuff paper towels into his nostrils to stop his nosebleed, difficult to do when he could barely stand to look at his reflection in the boys’ bathroom mirror.

One of the jocks had elbowed him in the nose when he got off the school bus and what had he done? Said “Excuse me.” He’d been attacked for no reason other than malice, and he’d apologized.

Just because they thought he was geeky the jocks continually tormented him. He tried to imagine a big guy like Zeke Tyler getting his nose elbowed by one of those jocks. He’d wipe the floor with whoever did it. Of course, no one would dare even try something like that with Zeke.

If there was only some way he could become Zeke’s friend. If the jocks knew he was a friend of Zeke’s, no one would touch him. They wouldn’t dare.

Raising his eyes to the mirror, Casey imagined a complete scenario. Eating lunch together. Playing video games. Or just hanging out. He liked the idea so much, he let his mind wander, allowing himself to imagine more than friendship between himself and the hunky Zeke. It was his fantasy, so why not go all the way in his imaginings?

He didn’t know how long he stood there fantasizing, but when Casey was at last able to fully face himself in the mirror, he saw that his nose had stopped bleeding. And something he hadn’t expected to see. He was smiling.


End file.
